ratchetfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ace Hardlight
"Häng dir ruhig ein Poster von mir auf, Junge. Eines Tages kann sich dein Traum erfüllen, und du darfst gegen mich kämpfen....Und dann wirst du um Gnade winseln! Ace Hardlight. Ace Hardlight war der Anführer der Exterminator-Crew und ein ehemaliger Superheld. Früher war er einer der berühmtesten Superhelden der Solana-Galaxie, doch Gleeman Vox entführte ihn. Unter dessen Fittichen wurde aus dem Helden ein gnadenloser Gladiator. Ace hielt die Rekord-Tötungsquote bei Dread Zone, da es ihm gelang, in einer Staffel 13 Gegner zu töten, darunter lauter berüchtigte Kämpfer wie Captain Starshield, den brauen Ranger und Affenzahn McNight. Persönlichkeit und Aussehen Ace hat für seinen Wunsch, einen Traumkörper zu haben, hart trainiert. Dicke Muskeln überziehen seinen gesamten Körper. Er ist nicht sonderlich intelligent, aber das muss er auch nicht sein. Der ehemalige Held ist selbstbewusst und glaubt an die eigene Unbesiegbarkeit, was ihn zu einem gefährlichen Gegner macht. Wegen seiner Brutalität wird er von den übrigen Exterminatoren sehr geschätzt. Ace hat rote Haut, blondes Haar, eine leichte Schutzpanzerung und geht nie ohne die Richter in die Arena. Vergangenheit Geboren wurde Ace auf der fernen Welt Boldan 3, und er musste seinen ersten Geburstag in einem Waisenhaus verbringen. Im Alter von 5 Jahren trat er der Gruppe "Sonic 6" bei, die darauf aus war, ihr öffentliches Image etwas aufzupolieren. Aufgrund seiner dicken Muskeln und seinen Führungsqualitäten wurde Ace der Anführer der Gruppierung. Aus den "Sonic 6" wurde nun die "Sonic 7". Durch seine Heldentaten wurde aus Ace ein Superheld, der hoch angesehen war und oft interviewt wurde. Selbst auf den abgelegensten Planeten, wie zum Beispiel Veldin, wurde über ihn berichtet. Selbst der damals noch kleine Ratchet wurde ein Fan von Ace. Doch dann folgte eine große Niederlage, welche die Zerstörung von Boldan 3 verursachte. Zutiefst verstört floh Ace. Gleeman Vox, der Helden für seine Killerkuppel entführte, nahm sich des Superhelden an. Schnell wurde aus den Anführer der "Sonic 7" der Anführer der Exterminator-Crew. Captain der Exterminator-Crew "Du bist ein unglaubliches FIEEP mit der Intelligenz einer blargianischen Käses!" Vox erklärt Ace ruhig, warum sein Merchandising zurückgeht. Bei DreadZone wurde Ace zu einer Berühmtheit, als es ihm gelang, in einer Staffel 13 Kandidaten zu eliminieren, darunter auch den braunen Ranger, Affenzahn McNight und sogar den legendären Captain Starshield. Er brachte jeden, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte, mit seiner Lieblingswaffe, der Richter, um. Auf diese Weise beendete er auch einen Rechtsstreit mit seinem ehemaligen Agenten. Von ihm wurden massig Spielfiguren und Sammelkarten verkauft. Doch das änderte sich schlagartig, als eine neue Gruppe in die DreadZone kam: Das Darkstar-Team, bestehend aus Ratchet, Clank, Big Al und den beiden Kampfbots Söldnerei und Grün. Ace hatte am meisten vor dem Lombax Respekt, da dieser bereits mehrere Galaxien vor unbesiegbar wirkenden Feinden geretten hatte, wie dem Vorsitzendem Drek, einem Mutierten Protopet und sogar dem verrückten Dr. Nefarious. Durch diese Gruppierung,die sich großer Beliebtheit bei den Fans erfreute, sank der Beliebtheitsstatus von Ace immer mehr, was Gleeman Vox zutiefst verärgerte. Auch war Ratchet für Ace ein ständiges Ärgernis, weil sich durch ihn viele Fans von ihm abwandten. Er betrat Ratchets Quartier und drohte ihm, er solle es nicht zu weit treiben. Auch bei Gleeman Vox tat er die Erfolge des Lombax als reines Glück ab. Dann kamen ihm Informationen zu Ohren, dass Big Al einen Weg gefunden hätte, wie man die Halsbänder knacken könnte, die jeder Kandidat tragen musste. Ohne die Bänder könnten die Helden fliehen, ohne zu explodieren oder von Stromschlägen verbrannt zu werden. Ace drang in Ratchets Quartier ein und schoss Al in den Rücken. Dadurch musste sich der Techniker zu einem Cyborg umwandeln lassen. Kurz darauf, beim Finale, unterlag Ace Ratchet im Duell Mann gegen Mann. Kurz bevor er in Ohnmacht fiel, sagte er zu Ratchet, dieser dürfe nicht zulassen dass Vox ihn das antat, was er Ace angetan hatte. Danach landete Ace Hardlight im Zordoom-Gefängnis, wo er mehrere Jahre absitzen musste. Er verließ das Gefängnis als freier Mann. Galerie Acehardlight.png|Ace Hardlight Ok shoot85kbz.jpg|Ace kurz vor einem Gespräch mit Vox Raaagek.jpg|Vox schreit Ace an Vox moaning about sal2pjdv.jpg|Vox ist wütend auf Ace Aceandvoxtalking.jpg|Vox droht Ace Angry acer3kyv.jpg|Ace sagt Ratchet den Kampf an Acefangirl.jpg|''Wir alle stehen hinter dir'' Ace battle56jlc.png|Ratchet im Kampf mit Ace Fakedeath.jpg|Ace gefaktes Grab Multiplayerskinminiace.jpg|Ace als Kostüm Aceandcourtneygears.jpg|Ace mit Courtney Gears Ace041280x960.jpg|Ace mit einer Actionfigur Ace031280x960.jpg|Ace zeigt seine Muskeln Ace poster67k7t.png|Ace auf einem Poster in Going Mobile Movie rights4gkqd.jpg|Gleeman Vox mit einem Ace Hardlight Film Conceptacehardlight.jpg|Konzeptgrafik Card - ace hardlight1akgk.jpg|Ace Hardlight Exterminator Karte Trivia Vor den Durchsagen im Zordoom Gefängnis war es unbekannt, dass Ace die Killerkuppel überlebt hatte. In Ratchet & Clank: Going Mobile gibt es viele Plakate von Ace Hardlight. In Tools of Destruction sagt der Verkäufer beim Kauf der Captain-Nachtstern-Rüstung, dass Ace Hardlight diese seltene Rüstung einst selbst trug. In Quest for Booty kann man einen Eingeborenen der Holefar-Insel sagen hören: "Er hat mir alles genommen, meine VG-9000-Spielkonsole, meine Ace-Hardlight-Actionfigur, sogar meinen Courtney-Gears-Adventskalender. In A Crack in Time kann man im Radio ein Interwiev mit Ace Hardlight hören. Er hat eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Blasto aus Playstation One. Es gibt ein Kostüm von Ace. Laut einer Beobachtung von Shellshock hat Juanita Ace-Hardlight-Unterwäsche an. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Exterminator Kategorie:Endgegner Kategorie:Kostüme Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:DreadZone Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Ratchet Gladiator Charakter Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Comic Serie Charaktere Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Ratchet Gladiator Gegner Kategorie:Nahkampf Kategorie:Fernkampf Kategorie:Ratchet Gladiator Kostüme Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von Andrè Sogliuzzo gesprochen wurden